Warrior Cat Fanfiction: Disapearing Shadows (1)
by Rosetail Warrior Cats
Summary: A young kit named Windkit learns more about clan life and her Breezeclan camp when Tatteredstar shows her around until she noitces her mother, Miststorm leaving camp continuously alone, but Windkit wonders, Is Miststorm going out alone?
1. Allegianges, Prolouge and chapter 1

A Warrior cat fan fiction, by Rosetail Warrior Cats

this is my first story so it might be bad ha-ha hope you enjoy (I will put all the cats and their descriptions later)

 **Allegiances**

 **Breezeclan:**

Leader: Tatteredstar- Very old scarred and messy brown tom

Deputy: Moonshine- Blue-gray she cat with beautiful blue eyes

Medicine cat(s):Lizardtooth- Calico tom with much knowledge

Seedpaw- Snowshoe tom with hard working abilities

Warriors: Redclaw- Russet brown tom with deep red eyes

Silvereye- Silver-gray she cat with one missing eye and one blind eye, but a great hunter

Daisyheart Yellow she cat with a bright personality

Patchfur- Dark gray tom with patchy fur

Goldpelt- Golden furred she cat with brilliant amber eyes

Seagullfeather- White she cat with black stripes

Blacknose- Pure lack tom with brown ear tips

Sandstripe- Sand colored tom with white stripes

Shadowflame- Dark, shady, tabby tom with bright red-gold eyes

Apprentices: Oceanpaw- Gray she cat with russet patches and blue eyes

Moonpaw- Tabby gray tom with black eyes

Pouncepaw- Black tom with white spots

Queens/Kits: Rosetail- Light gray she cat with a red tail

Miststorm- Unusual light colored she cat with a strict personality

Grasskit- Sandy tom with green eyes

Stormkit- Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Windkit- White-gray tabby she cat with light blue eyes

Orangekit- Orange colored she cat with a white mark on her face

 **Prologue**

"Wait up, Tatteredkit" Flowerkit screeched.

Two kits tumbled down a stony plain as a bigger cat followed.

"Hurry Stripepelt, Flowerkit" Tatteredkit yowled "The Moss Stone is just up ahead".

The 3 cats bounded up to a giant rock, "This is the Moss Stone" Stripepelt breathed "Leaders come here at troubled times to meet our ancestors".

Flowerkit and Tatteredkit admired the stone with big eyes.

"Now, no touchi-"

Stripepelt stopped when Tatteredkit set paw on the rock

"NO! Only special cat ca.."

It was too late Tatteredkit fell into a silent slumber.

Tatteredkit woke up in an unfilimair land _a moor?_ he wondered. Then he felt a voice calling him

"Ta...ttered..kit".

he looked around him. Nothing.

"Who or where are you" he mewed.

A cold mist appeared around him as a catlike shape formed, A beautiful longhaired gray she-cat and it looked like only stars made up her fur.

"uhm.. what's your name" Tatteredkit asked "and where am I?"

The starry cat spoke in the most comforting voice, more than his mother's,

"Where you are, my name is not of importance this hour, listen, small one, for what I am going to tell you, you must never speak aloud of it until the day and must keep it with you eternally, promise?"

Tatteredkit hesitated "Y-yes I promise!"

The she-cat rose to all four paws and stared at him intensely," The day the stars fall from the sky a great battle will come by, Wind will rise and Stone will die...Also this is StarClan and my name is, Breezestar.

 **Chapter 1**

Windkit woke up to the soft snores of his littermates and mother.

"...And, Patchfur", said a voice in the clearing.

 _The dawn patrol!_ she quietly pawed over to the entrance of the denhole. When she looked into the clearing she could barely see the he patrol leaving in the fog.

"Maybe they'll let go with them this time!", she whispered.

Windkit barely put 3 paws outside the denhole when something sharp grabed her scruff and lifted her, She turned her head to see Rosetail.

"You know your mother doesn't like you going out on your own" mewed Rosetail.

"But tonight's the full moon, I'm 1 moon old now! I can take care of myself" argued Windkit.

Rosetail padded down the denhole and gently put Windkit next to her still sleeping mother. Windkit closed her eyes and imagined being a warrior. Patrolling, hunting, fighting helping clan mates, and so much more! _One day ill be doing all that. One day ill be a Warrior._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2


End file.
